


I Love You and Other Melodies

by YellowSpatula



Series: Lucas and Eliott - no.5768 [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Piano's POV, like literally a piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpatula/pseuds/YellowSpatula
Summary: A melody holds a thousand words.Or, some Lucas backstory and Lucas and Eliott future.





	I Love You and Other Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,  
In this universe, I Love You by RIOPY came out earlier or Lucas and Eliott are simply born a couple years later. Open for interpretation, I guess. Not my best work, but it's still something, I think.

The first time you see him, he’s only a baby. Wrapped up in blankets, being carried around the house and introduced to every new room as they go along. When they finally get to where you’re placed in the corner of the room, he’s being held down a little, so he can see you clearly.

_ “This is our piano, my prince.”  _ His mom says, and his eyes widen as they take you in. He must only be a month old, but you already know that you’ll see more of him in the future.

And you do. Everyday, actually. Starting the day he learns how to walk, he’ll sit by you and press down some keys just to make sound. Then, other days, his mom will sit by him and play some enchanting melody, and he’ll watch with wonder in his eyes. He’s got a head of thick brown hair and it stands up in every direction, and it only makes his eyes seem even bigger and more curious.

His dad rarely plays, but when he does it makes you feel cold. His fingers are rough and his fingers don’t move over the keys with the same grace as his mother’s does. The kid - Lucas, you think his name his - will still sit by and watch in amazement, though. 

There’s one song that his mom plays often, and every time she plays it she’ll tell Lucas that, “ _ wherever you may be in the world, this song means love, my prince,”  _ and he’ll nod wisely. He eventually finds the notes to the song, and whenever his parents are gone he’ll sit for hours on end by you to learn it. It soon becomes your favorite melody.

He’s grown into a big - or well,  _ bigger _ \- boy in the last couple years, but he never stops spending his afternoons by you, playing melody after melody. It’s your favorite time of day, seeing his fingers dance over your keys and face scrunched up in concentration.

One day, he stops playing, and you stop seeing him. The only thing you see for the next few months is his mother, alone and sad. Some days, she’s almost flying around the room, scratching on walls and screaming verses. Mostly, you’re ignored, but sometimes, in her better moments, she’ll sit by you for hours and play melody after melody.

Suddenly, Lucas is back. He’s back and he’s brought a  _ boy.  _

The other boy is a giant compared to Lucas, but he’s so soft around him that it makes him smaller. The boy’s arms are around him, and Lucas is showing him around. When they get to you, you remember the round blue eyes from years ago. They’re still round and filled with curiosity, but now they’re looking at the boy instead of you.

Lucas comes back a lot after that. The tall boy, who you now know is called Eliott, is often there, too. Every time they’re both there, Lucas will sit down and play something, and Eliott will sit next to him like a lovesick puppy (you’re pretty sure that’s exactly what he is, actually).

One day, when Lucas comes through the door, he isn’t happy. It must be something with his mom, because you haven’t seen her for a couple weeks, and you’re in  _ her  _ home. He’s dressed in all black, and the room fills with more and more people, also dressed in black. It’s when Lucas doesn’t sit down in front of you that you understand what’s happened.

There’s a lot of sadness after that. You’re never played on anymore, instead your cover is closed and the only thing you see is an occasional Lucas stumbling through the bathroom door or an Eliott fixing in the kitchen.

You’re pretty sure they’ve forgotten about you, big as you may be, as the weeks go on. It’s not until one night, when every light is turned off, that Lucas and you meet again. There are tears falling down his cheeks as his fingers dance along the black and white keys. The melody he plays will forever be burned into you.

_ I Love You. _

After that, things get brighter. Lucas is laughing again and Eliott will sit by as he plays and watch in wonder. The house is empty except for them, though, and soon you’re in the back of a moving truck, and then in a new corner of a new living room. 

The new room is smaller than the last one, but it’s filled with a lot more love than before. There’s art hanging off the walls, pictures atop the shelves and books filling every corner. Lucas and Eliott dance a lot, arms wrapped around each other and slowly swaying to the music playing from the speaker (you can’t even bring yourself to envy the speaker that gets the honor to provide them with endless melodies).

Everything is good, until one day when it isn’t. Words are being thrown around and tears are shed. When the door slams shut, everything goes quiet. The only thing left is Lucas, and he looks smaller than ever before. His shoulders shake with sobs and you feel powerless. Not a single melody in the whole world is right.

It gets dark outside, and then it gets bright again. Lucas doesn’t move from where he’s sitting on the floor, though, back pressed up against the wall with his legs splayed out before him. Then it goes dark again. 

As it’s starting to get bright again, Lucas drags himself over to you, and he sits down. He takes a deep breath and he plays more intensely than ever before. It feels like it could break the wood you’re made of. Eliott steps through the doorway when Lucas reaches the end of the piece, but Lucas only plays it again. He’s quiet, and you’re pretty sure that Lucas doesn’t notice Eliott until two arms are around his waist. They’re both crying, but it’s good again.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “No, I’m sorry.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you.” _

It takes a couple weeks of tiptoeing and sad smiles for things to get good again. You don’t know what happened, and you don’t want to know. Eventually, they’ve gone back to dancing in the living room and Lucas playing as Eliott watches. Suddenly, there’s more than that. It’s singing along to the radio in the mornings, and watching Jeopardy while drinking tea in the evenings. 

It’s proposing.

You’re pretty sure that this is what the big fight was about, because when Eliott comes in to the living room to find Lucas playing their song on the piano, candles lit and rose petals over the couch cushions, his only reaction is a hesitant smile and a nervous wonder, “ _ Are you sure?”  _ he asks, and Lucas only goes down on one knee. 

Before you know it, they’re married and rushing around the apartment to pack the last few things before their train leaves. There are a few pit stops here and there, of Lucas bumping into Eliott and then asking for a kiss. Of Eliott pulling Lucas into him and kissing the silver band around his finger. There’s probably more, but you don’t want to find out what the moaning coming from the kitchen is.

Marriage is them being them. Not a lot changes. They still dance all night, they still sing along to the radio in the morning. What is different, though, is the little bundle of blankets that comes along after a while. Lucas will have it in his arms, and Eliott will have Lucas in his. They sit on the couch for most of the time, gazing down at the blankets and whispering sweet nothings. 

_ “Je t’aime, my princess.” _

_ “Wow! Your eyes can be so round. They’re so round and beautiful.” _

_ “We will always be here for you.” _

It’s when Lucas leans forward a little that you finally see what’s inside. It’s a small and tan skinned baby girl. Her eyes are round and brown as they curiously watch you. Eliott presses down a few keys, and a sweet laugh bubbles out of her. She’s your new favorite, you decide.

The little girl quickly learns how to walk, and she constantly tries to climb onto the stool and play a little (like father like daughter). It always ends with Eliott or Lucas swooping in and taking her into their arms.

_ “That’s dangerous, baby, you can’t do that, Noelle.” _

Lucas and Eliott are still the same. When Noelle has been put to bed they cuddle up in front of Jeopardy and compete with each other. They dance into the nights, albeit to very, very,  _ very  _ quiet music. In the mornings, all three of them dance along to the radio, and Noelle tries to sing along, too.

She has her thick, curly hair put into pigtails and she’s missing her two front teeth the first time she asks Lucas about The Song. 

_ “Papa, what’s this song mean?”  _

_ “This song means love, sweetie, wherever you are and whoever you may be, this song means love.” _

Time passes by too fast. Before you know it, Noelle’s bringing home a boy for the first time, and you see a lot of him after that. Then she comes home in the middle of the night, tears running down her cheeks. Lucas must’ve woken up, because she’s in his arms and he runs his hand over her back soothingly.

_ “We love you, baby.” _

Noelle grows tall and beautiful, you two make music together a lot. She plays melody after melody, more fluently and emotionally than anyone you’ve ever seen before. One day, when her bags are packed and all three of them are crying, she sits down before you and starts playing.

I Love You. 

  
  



End file.
